Cold
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Rio, adalah siswa. Tiap ada yang mendengar namanya, akan bertanya "Bagaimana cara memecahkan esnya..." mungkin memang benar, tapi saat tiba di Hutan Chi Bi, Wei. Pertanyaan menjadi berbeda...
1. Chapter 1: Wei

Wa: hallo miina! Berkat bantuan para author-author yang memberi wa inspirasi, motivation... Wa yang mau pensiun jadi Author... KEMBALI BANGKIT DARI KUBUR!  
Aupu: *Ambil sekop* mati kau zombie!  
Wa: now now now nanti saja oke, ini fic baru wa... Semoga tidak menganggu!

* * *

Chapter 1: Wei  
Genre: Humor/Adventure  
Rate: K+  
WARNING: To many OC making Readers killing Author(?), OOCness, maybe Ga-Je, Cold as hell(?), and all character belong to KOEI(Not my OC)  
Summary: Lihat apa yang dimaksud dengan semua yang terjadi... Ini bukan mimpi, dan sangat bagus jika ini adalah mimpi. Bodoh...

.

.

.

_"Dulu kita satu"_

_"Tapi sekarang..."_

_._

Berat. Berat sekali. Aku membuka kedua mataku dan duduk ditempat, kepalaku semakin lama semakin pusing saja, bukan, bukan karena kemarin aku jatuh dari lantai tiga (*Itu kalimat tsundere, dan wa kaget kau masih hidup...) sebaiknya aku segera memasak untuk sarapan.

Aku menoleh ke jam dinding, pukul 05.00, tunggu. Ini kepagian. Sudahlah lebih baik bangun lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku berjalan ke meja didekat stopkontak, disana aku menyisir rambutku dan mengikatnya. Rambutku cukup panjang, bukannya aku malas memotongnya, ini hanya supaya aku tidak mirip dengan...

'Dia'

Aku menghela nafas dan berjalan ke dapur. Jika kalian binggung aku dimana, aku di apertemen. Aku mulai hidup sendiri saat umur 7. Bukan berarti saat itu aku masih memiliki keluarga. Sudahlah masa lalu gelap itu sudah kulupakan, lebih baik aku kesekolah dan berharap...

Aku tidak mau jatuh dari tangga untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bukannya aku ini gila ditambah aneh (*Tsundere lagi...) ini semacam kebiasaan, kebiasaan super aneh yang bisa manusia lakukan.

Memanggang roti panggang dan memasak teh. Sekaligus menunggu aku mengecek bukuku, kelihatannya tidak ada kekurangan.

"Tas, tas, tas..."

Aku mengobrak abrik kardusku, aku butuh dua tas tiap kali sekolah. Aku menaruh sebuah tas kecil disebelah tas sekolahku yang jauh lebih besar, dan segera jalan ke kompor. Aku meletakkan roti panggang di piringku, dan kuseduh teh di cangkir berwarna putihku.

Selesai semua, aku siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah!

BRUAK!

"Ugh..." geramku, aku terjatuh lagi di tangga apertemen. Ceroboh atau apa...

.

Sampai disekolah, aku celingak celinguk. Aku benar benar kepagian, bahkan Pak Satpam saja masih memakan sarapannya. Aku melewati gerbang sekolah dan masuk ke sekolah. Aku berjalan kelokerku, dan membukanya.

SREK SREK SREK!

Sebuah kertas dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Aku tidak mau tahu isinya, apalagi membuka isinya. Aku mengambil satu satu dan memasukinya ke tas kecil yang kubawa.

Sesegera mungkin aku berjalan kearah pembuangan sampah, sebelum situasi makin menggila. Aku tidak inggin ada gossip gossip aneh.

Aku membuangnya ke tempat pembakaran sampah. Lalu aku melihat sesuatu yang cukup panjang, dengan karatan yang cukup banyak. Motif yang aneh... Aku melirik kanan kiri, mencari stik atau sesuatu yang bisa menarik itu untuk keluar.

Rakki, aku menemukan sebuah dahan pohon. Mungkin bisa membantuku mengeluarkan benda aneh di pembakaran sampah itu.

Berhasil...

"Hwaa! Panas! Are? Ken?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Pedang siapa ini? Kelihatannya kuno dan aku mau tahu jika disekitar sini ada cosplayer yang ketinggalan barangnya. Segera kembalikan, sebelum aku menjadi seorang 'dicari'

Aku mengambil pedang yang tidak sengaja kulempar. Tidak terlalu panas saat ini. Akan kuberikan pada Polisi atau Satpam sepe-

ZIIING!

.

.

.

"Ugh... Nani kore...?" kagetku saat tahu pedang itu kini menyelip di tali pinggangku.

Tapi tidak sekaget...

"Aku... Dimana?"

Taman sekolah? Tidak mungkin... Belakang sekolah? No way... Tempat pembakaran sampah? Kau bercanda? Ini lebih mirip hutan entah hutan dimana. Apa apaan ini?

ZLEB!

"Ughahhh!?" kagetku saat merasakan sebuah panah melesat kesampingku dan menancap kepohon.

Pa-panah, okeh... Itu adalah sebuah panah... Runcing dan menyakitkan...

DRAP, DRAP, DRAP!

"Aha! Saya menemukannya!" sahut suara seorang perempuan berlari kearah sini.

Ia melewatiku dan mencabut panahnya.

"Saya mendapatkannya Tuan Xiahou Dun!" teriak gadis itu riang.

"Oh? Bagus, ayo kembali ke latihan" sahut orang yang kini lelaki dengan mata yang tertutup sebelah.

"Hei..." sahutku

"Wow! Jangan mengejutiku!" bentak gadis itu..

"Ini bukan salahku, dan kau yang mengejutiku pertama kali dengan panah-mu itu!" bentakku balik.

"Hei, hei, tenanglah... Siapa kamu?" tanya orang bertutup mata satu itu.

"Bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanya?" tanyaku ketus.

"Saya Xiahou Dun, dan itu gadis itu anakku, Mi Yan" sahut Xiahou Dun menunjuk Gadis itu.

"Aku lihat..." sahutku.

"Bisa kamu perkenal dirimu? Kamu membuat-ku sedikit marah..." sahut Mi Yan.

Xiahou Dun...? Mi Yan...? Aku tahu nama itu aneh, apalagi orangnya(*Dipanah Mi Yan-Dimusou Xiahou Dun) aku hanya harus bertanya, sebelum aku menyebut nama yang seharusnya selamanya milikku ini.

"... Ini dimana?" tanyaku.

"Ini di Hutan, tepatnya Chi Bi" ucap Xiahou Dun.

"Hutan!? Chi Bi!? A, apakah disekolah ada tempat seperti itu?"

"Sekolah? Tempat seperti itu? Apa kamu terantuk sesuatu dan membuatmu pingsan disini?"

"Pingsan? Aku sama sekali tidak pingsan sedikitpun! Aku hanya Siswa!"

"Kamu berbicara lucu, walau itu lolucon yang sangat aneh..."

"Memangnya kau anggap aku apa?"

"Prajurit, walau bajumu sangat aneh, dan tidak ber-armor sama sekali, tapi kamu memiliki pedang"

Pedang ini... "Ouh... Tapi-" belum selesai omonganku Mi Yan segera memarahiku.

"Hei!" teriak Mi Yan kesal.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanyaku ikut terpancing kesal.

"Kamu terus mengabaikanku, jadi, siapa namamu?"

"..."

"Apa kamu hilang inggatan?"

"..."

"Geez, dia super menyebalkan"

"Aku benci menyebut namaku sebenarnya..."

"Eh? Apa namamu itu aneh?" tanya Mi Yan.

"Namaku... Rio Kousuke" jawabku.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini OC milik Aiko Ishikawa! Bisa ditemukan di Fic Royal Kingdom. Wa meminjamnya, dan sudah ada izin dari pemiliknya, arigatou~ Tentu saja OC miliknya adalah Mi Yan.  
Ada satu OC lagi yang wa pinjam, dan itu adalah milik Scarlet 'n Blossoms, bisa ditemukan di fic The Blue Butterfly. Wa juga sudah minta izin sama pemiliknya, dan mungkin akan muncul di chapter berikutnya. Namanya adalah Mei Xujie.  
Satu lagi! Ada Yamahiku dari Fic Another milik Evil Red Thron. Yamahiku dari Shu, jadi agak lama memunculkannya, tapi jangan melupakan namanya!  
Satu lagi? Okay! Khazumi! Dari Other... Jadi agak lama juga... Pembuatnya pemilik nama yang sama... Hehe *ditebas*  
Terima kasih...


	2. Chapter 2: rasa dilindungi

Oh ya, Khazumi itu, Authornya Khazuya Michimoto. Gomenne, *dilempar Author aslinya*  
Wa: hallo miina, ada yang tahu judulnya Cold?  
Aupu: mungkin ada yang tahu, ada yang tidak tahu.  
Wa: yup, wa beritahu, Cold itu artinya 'dingin' bisa juga 'flu' ya... Tapi stick with Dingin. Karena kebetulan sudut karakter terpilih ada Cao Pi, yang sama dengan Rio sifatnya. Makanya judulnya jadi ini.

Aiko Ishikawa:

Oh ya? Mi Yan akan lebih galak dan kuat lagi bukan kalau berantem sama Cao Pi?  
Aupu: itu hanya menurutmu...  
Guava: dua suara...  
Wa: he, hei... Oke... Tengkyu! Akan wa lanjutkan!

Evil Red Thorn:

Rio memang sangat tsundere... Tapi nama Tsun-tsun dere-dere bagus juga! *Setuju*  
Dari gabus? Kalau dari gabus udah terbakar di pembakaran sampah... Ayo kita coba bakar lagi pedang itu Evil-san.  
Tengkyu!

Sarasion:

Ohoh, kita sama. Jam berapa Sarasion-san kesekolah? Kalau wa jam 6 pagi, hehe *Mendadak curhat* tengkyu!

Scarlet 'n Blossoms:

Sebentar lagi ada Mei Xujie, mungkin Scarlet-nii akan lebih ke Mei Xujie. *Tentu saja*  
Mi Yan memang ceria, Aiko-neesan yang beritahu bahwa ia periang kok, hehe.  
Tengkyu!

* * *

Chapter 2: rasa dilindungi  
Genre: Humor/Adventure  
Rate: K+  
WARNING: still OOCness, and belong to KOEI(*Not my OC or any my Author's friends OC)  
Summary: nama ini seharusnya selamanya menjadi milikku, dan tubuh ini seharusnya hanya diriku, bukan milik yang lain. BUKAN!

.

.

.

_"Jika kau bertanya"_

_"Bahwa aku ini apa"_

_"Bahwa kau itu apa"_

_"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya"_

Aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan menunggu, mereka saling bertatapan sebelum memiringkan kepala. Apakah namaku seaneh itu? Kurasa sama sekali tidak.

"Nama yang lucu" ucap Mi Yan agak tersenyum.

"Ya, sangat lucu" sahut Xiahou Dun.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Rio.

"Rio Khousuke?"

"Panggil Rio saja! Memanggil nama lengkapku membuatku gila" ucapku.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tapi kamu lebih tinggi dariku, apa kamu berumur 20 atau 25?" tanya Mi Yan.

"Sayang sekali, umurku 14 tahun" sahutku dengan nada kesal.

"Heh? Yang benar!?"

"Lalu rambut dan matamu..." Xiahou Dun menarik beberapa helai rambutku.

"Ya, memang aneh! Jangan sentuh aku" ucapku menampar tangannya.

"Hei, kamu tidak sopan pada Tuan Xiahou Dun!" ucap Mi Yan.

"Kau diam! Tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" bentakku.

"Huh, saya berharap tadi panahku menancap tepat didahimu!" balas Mi Yan.

"Dan aku berharap aku mematahkan panahmu sebelum kau datang!"

"Kamu-"

"Berhenti! Mi Yan! Rio!" bentak Xiahou Dun dengan wajah yang lebih sangar daripada pertama kalinya.

"Tapi Rio..."

"Tapi dia..."

"Saya tidak mau mendengar apa apa! Mi Yan! Saya tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk memarahi orang!" bentak kembali Xiahou Dun.

"Ma, maafkan saya... Tuan Xiahou Dun..." ucap Mi Yan menunduk.

...

Tu, tunggu! Apa aku baru saja memikirkan bahwa dia tampak sedikit manis!? Tapi, dia memang agak mirip dengan 'Dia'

...

Sekarang kenapa aku malah membawa bawa 'Dia'...

"Hmph..." cuekku.

"Rio, apa kamu mendengarkanku?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"Tentu, tentu saja tidak"

"..." kini Xiahou Dun memasang deathglare disekitarnya.

SREK SREK!

Suara itu muncul dibalik semak semak, dan seseorang segera keluar. Rambut ponytail rendak, dengan wajah yang cukup kejam dan dingin. Ia memakai baju yang cukup sama dengan Xiahou Dun, namun warnanya sedikit lebih terang.

"Mi Yan, saya mencarimu, kenapa kamu tidak kembali kembali bersama Xiahou Dun?" tanyanya.

"Maaf juga Tuan Cao Pi..." sahut Mi Yan menunduk sambil menghela nafas.

"Maafkan kami, tapi kami bertemu dengan seseorang saat latihan" sahut Xiahou Dun.

Telunjuk Xiahou Dun kini mengarah kearahku. Aku hanya bisa diam sambil menatap dingin.

"Anak yang langka..." ucap orang bernama Cao Pi itu.

"Aku bukan binatang!" bentakku.

"..." Cao Pi agak terkejut.

"Yang Mulia Cao Pi...!"

"Menarik..." ucap Cao Pi tersenyum dingin.

Cao Pi berjalan kearahku melewati Mi Yan dan Xiahou Dun. Masih memasang senyum menyeramkannya dengan rada rada dingin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mencengkram kerah bajuku dengan satu tangannya.

"Kamu anak kurang ajar yang pernah kutemui..." ucap Cao Pi.

"Kamu orang kesekian yang mengatakan itu kepadaku" sahutku.

BUAK!

Satu pukulan mendarat diwajahku dan aku segera terseret kebelakang dengan punggungku. Xiahou Dun menatap dengan terkejut dan menahan lengan Cao Pi.

"Yang Mulia! Jangan! Dia masih anak anak!" ucap Xiahou Dun.

"Saya tidak peduli! Siapa yang berani-" belum selesai Cao Pi berbicara Mi Yan segera berdiri didepanku dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Jangan Tuan Cao Pi! Dia mungkin memang menyebalkan! Tapi dia mungkin tidak sengaja..." sahut Mi Yan.

"..."

"Kumohon Tuan Cao Pi!" Mohon Mi Yan.

"Huh, baiklah. Jika Mi Yan yang minta" ucap Cao Pi.

"Satu lagi!"

"Apa?"

"Dia kelihatannya agak pusing, apakah Tuan Cao Pi memperbolehkan ia tinggal di Wei selama sementara?"

"Sementara? Baiklah, kuterima permintaan itu, asal kamu tidak mengecewakan nama baik Wei ini"

Cao Pi melepaskan tangan Xiahou Dun dan berjalan balik. Mi Yan dan Xiahou Dun ngos ngosan seperti kekurangan oksigen. Padahal terdapat dimana mana.

"Rio, kamu sebaiknya tidak bermacam macam dengannya" sahut Mi Yan.

"Kamu hampir dibunuh olehnya..." sahut Xiahou Dun.

"... Terima kasih..." lirihku, lebih mirip bisikan disertai wajah memerah padam.

"Heh? Apa? Apa kamu mau mengatakan sesuatu...? Wajahmu merah... Kamu sakit?" tanya tanya Mi Yan.

"Apa kamu juga menyukai Mi Yan?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"A, aku bilang terima kasih! Ya terima kasih!" ucapku, makin memerah.

"..."

"Wow... Itu hebat..." kejut Xiahou Dun.

"Ayo, Kita ke Wei. Disini tidak aman" tawar Mi Yan.

"Kenapa kalian baik sekali padaku...?" tanyaku berdiri sambil menyapu debu di celanaku.

"Kenapa? Pertanyaan yang lucu" ucap Mi Yan.

"Kamu mungkin ada cerita dibalik, yang membuat sifatmu dingin seperti itu. Seperti Yang Mulia Cao Pi" ucap Xiahou Dun.

"..."

"Ayo kita ke Wei!"

"Berisik, aku bisa sendiri" ucapku kembali ketus.

Aku berjalan dibelakang mereka. Cerita dibalik...? Cerita dibalik... Yang membuatku menjadi sedingin dan sesakit pedang es ini...

Sekali lagi.

Aku benci 'Dia'...

.

.

.

* * *

Selanjutnya wa akan menceritakan kisah dibalik Rio.  
Rio: sial! Itu, itu... Itu memalukan!  
Wa: bodoh, *tendang Rio* mau direview? Silakan! Hehe.


	3. Chapter 3: Aroma daun teh

Informasi sedikit. Walau Rio Kousuke muncul di "Ada hal yang aneh" cerita tidak akan sama karena bukanlah sekuel atau perkuel... Tengkyu!

Scarlet 'n Blossoms:

Rio: jangan pernah menyamakanku dengan mahkluk seperti dia.  
Cao Pi: maksudmu?  
Wa bisa membandingi mereka, panggil namanya dan suruh angkat tangan. Tara~ *plak*  
Xujie is coming! tengkyu!

Aiko Ishikawa:

Cao Pi: aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu...  
Kurang dipercaya, secara dewasa(?) kamukan kejam *plak*  
Xiahou Dun: hmhmhm, tentu saja... tengkyu!

Khazuya Michimoto(Apr 3):

Walah, ini FFN mulai macet... April 3 kan udah lewat, tapi komennya gak muncul muncul juga...  
Oke deh, Lia-san! Yup kekacauan akan selalu terjadi... Kapan saja...  
tengkyu!

Sarasion:

Cao Pi: baik, apa kabarmu?  
Wa: tumben baik? Fans ya?  
Cao Pi: diam *Bunuh Wa*  
hooo, benar benar cepat, anak teladan selalu tepat waktu ya... tengkyu!

Evil Red Thorn:

Cao Pi kembaran Rio jangan jangannya? *Ngarep ga jelas* Kakak adik yang sangat akrab...  
Evil-san juga Tsundere sepertinya :3 tengkyu!

ZhaoYuki-chan:

Rio memang cowok, tapi selalu disalah sangkakan sebagai cewek... Jadi tidak apa apa *Dibunuh juga*  
Rio: dulu aku tidak dingin.  
Wa: Tsundere-baka~ *dibunuh lagi*  
Tidak apa apa, ada yang baca, senang hati wa... *lebay diaktifkan* tengkyu!

* * *

Chapter 3: Aroma daun teh  
Genre: Humor/Adventure  
Rate: K+  
WARNING: A little bit violent, a little bit Tsundere, a little bit Ga-Je, a many slap from Readers because the Ga-Je warning. Dynasty Warriors belong to KOEI.  
Summary: kupikir aku akan dibiarkan saja dengan dijadikan punching bag... Tapi kelihatannya aku salah... Kesalahan apa yang membuatku berpikir seperti ini?

.

.

.

"Ouch!" teriakku menutup sebelah mataku.

"Kurasa besok kamu bisa sembuh" ucap Xiahou Dun yang mengobati luka di pipiku.

"Dibiarkan saja juga bisa sembuh" ucapku dingin.

"Berhentilah bersikap dingin, apa kamu prajurit disekitar sini?"

"Tidak... Aku hanya siswa dari awal kita bertemu. Lagipula aku sudah memberitahumu"

"Saya tidak pernah dengar jabatan sebagai 'siswa' tapi pedangmu itu..."

"Ini? Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya mendapatkannya"

"Ini sedikit mirip dengan pedang Yang Mulia Cao Pi..."

"Jika benar ini miliknya, kau boleh mengambilnya dan mengembalikannya"

"Tidak, tidak apa apa, mungkin hanya mirip..."

TOK, TOK, TOK!

Pintu terbuka... Kalau mau tahu, aku, Xiahou Dun, dan Mi Yan sedang di ruang tamu Kerajaan 'Wei', untuk mengobati luka yang memukuliku tentu saja. Orang yang masuk ke ruangan ini adalah wanita muda dengan rambut panjang diikat berwarna coklat, mata berwarna biru dan Hanfu biru yang ia kenakan.

Ia datang sambil membawa tiga cangkir teh.

"Permisi, apa saya boleh menganggu sedikit, Tuan Xiahou Dun? Nona Mi Yan?" tanya wanita itu tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu, kamu sama sekali tidak menganggu" ucap Xiahou Dun.

"Ehm, saya membawakan teh"

"Yay! Teh buatan Nona Mei Xujie!" teriak Mi Yan senang.

"Tapi, saya dengar Yang Mulia Cao Pi marah marah dengan seseorang... Apa anda kenal?" tanya wanita itu, Mei Xujie.

"Tentu, dia disini" ucap Xiahou Dun menunjukku.

"Jangan tunjuk tunjuk" ucapku ketus.

Mei Xujie tampak sedikit terkejut, namun berjalan kearah kami sambil menaruh tiga cangkir teh itu. Mi Yan segera merebut secangkir teh yang isinya sedikit lebih banyak. Sedangkan Xiahou Dun hanya mengambil sesukanya. AKu hanya memandang satu cangkir teh tersisa itu.

"Kamu tidak mau?" tanya Mei Xujie.

"Hah? Untukku?" tanyaku.

"Tentu, hehe... Saya membuat teh spesial hari ini..." lanjut Mei Xujie diiringi tertawa kecil.

"Ya tentu. Tentu aku tidak akan meminumnya"

"Uhuk! Rio!" bentak Mi Yan marah kepadaku.

"..." Mei Xujie memasang tampang sangat terkejut.

"Apa?" tanyaku singkat.

"Jangan begitu! Nona Mei Xujie sudah membuatkannya susah payah! Kamu-!"

"Ti, tidak enak ya...? Tidak apa apa, saya tetap akan berjuang agar kamu mau minum!" ucap Mei Xujie menampilkan senyum.

"Nona Mei Xujie..." ucap Xiahou Dun.

"Mungkin kemampuanku memang belum sehebat para dayang di dapur Istana..." lanjut Mei Xujie.

"Aku akan minum nanti, aku hanya agak takut..." ucapku. Tidak, ini bukan spontan.

"Oh"

"Takut?" tanya Mi Yan.

"... Tidak, tidak jadi. Jika aku minum teh-mu, kau pu-" ucapkanku segera dipotong Mei Xujie.

"Saya tidak puas jika itu terpaksa, saya harus tahu kenapa..."

"Kenapa aku harus menceritakannya padamu?"

"Setidaknya kamu bisa lega jika menceritakannya" ucap Xiahou Dun.

"Hmp, ya tentu, tentu saja tidak"

"Apa itu ada hubugannya dengan Ibu-mu?" tanya Mi Yan.

"... Diam"

"Ouh, ada hubungannya... Ceritakan!"

"Ya, ceritalah... Setidaknya..." ucap Mei Xujie.

"Saya akan ikut mendengar" ucap Xiahou Dun.

"Jika aku ceritakan, kalian akan diam?" tanyaku, mereka mengangguk cepat. "... Kalian terlalu senang, padahal tidak ada bagus bagusnya dengan masa lalu..."

_(Flashback)_

_Desa ini... Adalah desa kaya dengan teh. Tehnya enak dan sangat banyak orang yang datang hanya untuk mencicipi teh desa kami. Ya, aku bangga dengan itu. Walau bukan aku yang menanam dan menumbuhi daun daun teh ini._

_Ibu juga memberiku gantungan kunci dengan bingkai berbau teh. Aku suka baunya, selalu menginggatkanku, aku dan Ibu memetik daun teh._

_Hari ini pun... Aku akan membantu Ibu._

_"Huff... Ugh..." aku menaruh beberapa daun teh di keranjang yang Ibu bawa untuk menampungnya._

_"Terima kasih Rio" ucap Ibu tersenyum. "Kamu boleh main bersama teman temanmu..."_

_"Tidak, aku hanya tertarik memetik daun teh bersama Ibu" ucapku._

_"Tapi anak seumurmu tidak wajar bukan?"_

_"Ibu terdengar mengusirku..."_

_"Benarkah? Maafkan Ibu... Kaau begitu, ayo pulang. Ibu akan buat teh spesial..."_

_"Hontou ni!? Yatta!" ucapku semangat._

_Aku sangat senang Ibu mengatakan itu padaku, aku hanya inggin Ibu tetap disampingku. Aku lebih berharap agar Ibu membuatkanku kebun teh sendiri... Tapi..._

_Besok paginya, aku diejek teman teman satu desaku, mereka bilang aku sepert perempuan, hanya menanam teh dan mengambilnya. Seperti perempuan...? Ibu tidak pernah bilang begitu kepadaku... Tapi jika itu benar..._

_Mereka bilang, laki laki harusnya main bola. Kuturuti permintaan itu, dan jika aku menang, aku akan menanam teh bersama Ibu lagi, tidak boleh ada yang mengangguku._

_Cukup lama. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku. Tapi, ternyata lebih seru dari menanam daun teh... Tapi, aku harus bantu Ibu menanam daun teh dan mengambilnya... Hm... Mungkin aku boleh main bola untuk sementara waktu..._

_Waktu berlalu, dan aku mengetahuinya ini sudah malam. Baiklah, aku harus pulang. Pulang dan pulang, tapi... Ibu pasti akan memarahiku. Aku melewati kebun teh dan langkahku segera berhenti._

_"..."_

_Ini pertama kalinya aku memasang wajah kaget... Sekaget ini... Kebun tehnya... Hangus... Tak ada satupun yang tersisa... Aku bisa melihat beberapa kayu yang patah dan hangus, disana aku melihat keranjang yang sama persis seperti milik Ibu._

_Aku berlari kencang kedalam kebun teh, berlari kearah keranjang. Didekat sana... Banyak wanita wnaita desa penuh dengan luka bakar, bahkan ada yang hangus. Ini mengerikan... Mengerikan..._

_Disalah satunya, Ibu tergeletak disana... Aku berjalan pelan pelan, mencoba mengoyang tubuh Ibu agar membangunkannya. Tanganku suda penuh dengan abu hitam begitu juga lututku... Aku berhenti mengoyangkan tubuh itu dan terbaring disampingnya._

_Biarkan saja tubuh ini kotor... Biarkan saja... Seharusnya aku kesini, agar aku terbakar bersama sama Ibu..._

_Ibu bilang anak laki laki tidak boleh nangis. Tapi susah, Ibu... Susah... Entah mengapa saat itu, hanya ada aroma daun teh yang gosong... Karena itu... Aku benci teh... Benci... Lebih benci dari sebotol susu yang kutraumakan... Aroma daun teh saat ini..._

_(Flashback END)_

"Saat itulah aku benci teh... Semua karena salahku... Kalau aku ada disana mungkin aku bisa membantu Ibu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat" ucapku.

"Ma, maafkan saya" ucap Mei Xujie.

"Kupikir semua orang yang dingin, memiliki masa lalu yang kasihan..." ucap Xiahou Dun. Memegang mata sebelah kirinya yang tertutup. Aku mau tahu kenapa itu...

"Hwaaaa! Saya mau menangis!" ucap Mi Yan.

"Itu hanya cerita lama kuno, yang..."

Yang terukir kembali...

.

.

.

* * *

Hanya ada Xiahou Dun ya... You see...  
Baiklah dua OC sudah muncul, tinggal Yamahiku dan Khazumi! Yay!


	4. Chapter 4: lahirnya kepalsuan

Hooray! Ternyata Flashback Rio *Yang udah diulang tiga kali* bisa membuat beberapa Reader-sama sedih! Sukses! *high five sama readers*

Scarlet 'n Blossom:

Xujie bukannya sopan ya setau wa? :3 terima kasih! Hehe  
Wa: zaman tak ada sekolah, hanya berperang... Dan perang... Bunuh dan mati ke mati...  
Aupu: Namanya dulu mungkin bimbel.  
Wa: *speechless*Thanks!

Aiko Ishikawa:

Yup, dimana ada Xiahou Dun, disanalah Mi Yan. Disana Mi Yan, disanalah Xiahou Dun...  
Wa merasa begitu, hehe, ternyata wa sukses membuat sad flashback!  
Thanks!

Sarasion:

Rio: jangan kau berani beraninya menyentuhku...  
Wa: hush, terima kasih, sepertinya wa sukses dah membuat flashback sedih! Hehe, okay, wa lanjutkan!  
Thanks!

Evil Red Thorn:

*duduk disamping Evil* HUEEEEEE!  
Aupu: *tepok jidat* hah... *pel kolom review*  
HUEEEEEEE!  
Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 4: lahirnya kepalsuan  
Genre: Humor/Adventure  
Rate: K+  
WARNING: OC inside, NO-pair for some OC, because my OC the history is ruined(*Slap), hope you like it, if you don't like it, try to like it.  
Aupu: kok rasanya ini WARNING maksa ya?  
Summary: Itu masa lalu utama, masa lalu kedua adalah hal yang paling kubenci, karena lahirnya 'Dia' yang telah mengambil segala galanya dariku. Ugh...

.

.

.

_"Manik kaca tunggal jatuh ke lantai"_

_"Aku mengejar setelah itu, dan satu yang lain jatuh"_

_"Dan setelah cahaya datang, hanya satu yang tersisa"_

"Mei Xujie? Apa kamu ada waktu?" tanya seseorang yang tiba tiba masuk.

"Tentu, Tuan Guo Jia. Ada apa?" tanya Mei Xujie pada pria berambut pirang itu.

"Saya butuh bantuan merayakan.. Jadi, saya butuh bantuanmu" lanjut pria bernama Guo Jia. Dengan nada Dora.

"Err, saya permisi..."

Mei Xujie segera meninggalkan ruang ini, dan kini hanya ada aku, Mi Yan, dan Xiahou Dun. Xiahou Dun menaruh cangkir yang telah kosong itu dan mengalih perhatiannya kearahku. Aku hanya tersentak kaget.

"Saya senang mendengar ceritamu... Tapi, kamu membesarkan dirimu seorang diri setelah itu?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"Nah, Paman-ku datang membawaku setelah tahu kejadiannya, tapi dia gila, dia menjadikanku objek penilitiannya" ucapku tidak berbasa basi.

"Objek penilitian? Apa itu sebuah mainan?" tanya Mi Yan polos.

"Bukan! Agh, disini ada juga yang bodoh... Apapun itu, disalah satu penilitiannya, dia meniliti Replica" lanjutku.

"Replica?" tanya Xiahou Dun pusing, ya itu bahasa inggris.

"Arinya, 'Yang palsu'"

"..."

"Kalian benar benar bodoh, aku tidak percaya ini"

"Hei, kamu lagi lagi bilang saya bodoh!" protes Mi Yan.

"Karena kamu sama sekali tidak memakai otakmu untuk berpikir!"

"Uh, kamu kembali menyebalkan"

"Replica bisa dibuat, jika adanya Original, mungkin sulit, bayangkan saja. Kalian mengerti bedanya Pedang asli dan pedang palsu bukan?"

"Uh, mengerti!" ucap Mi Yan.

"Kamu mau mengatakan bahwa original itu seperti pedang asli, dan replica itu sseperti pedang palsu bukan?"

"Hah? Ya, kau hebat dalam ini... Dengan kata lain, pedang palsu bisa dibuat karena adanya sumber dari pedang asli" lanjutku.

"Berarti..."

"Ya, aku memiliki, Replica"

Xiahou Dun agak kaget, begitu juga Mi Yan. Mungkin mereka mengira aku ini bodoh, atau apa. Tapi ini asli, 'Dia' yang kumaksud adalah Replica-ku. Dan dia mengambil segala galanya...

"Itu, itu keren!" teriak Mi Yan tiba tiba dia jadi senang.

"Itu tidak, itu sama sekali tidak keren! Itu gila" ucapku dingin.

"Hem, ternyata ada hal seperti itu" ucap Xiahou Dun, sekarang dia malah kagum.

"Hmp, tentu saja"

"Oh ya, Rio, bukankah kamu merasa harus meminta maaf kepada Yang Mulia Cao Pi?" tanya Mi Yan.

"Kenapa?"

"'Kenapa'? Apa kamu gila? Kamu baru saja membuatnya marah!"

"Itu sudah lewat, tidak perlu lagi"

"Jika Yang Mulia Cao Pi membencimu, kami juga harus membencimu" ucap Xiahou Dun.

"Silahkan, aku tidak ragu ragu dibenci"

"Uh, kamu memang sangat menyebalkan" ucap Mi Yan.

Xiahou Dun hanya menghela nafas. Mi Yan hanya menatap Xiahou Dun dengan tatapan mau tahu, mungkin apakah langka jika Xiahou Dun menghela nafas?

"Ayo" ucap Xiahou Dun mencengkram lenganku.

"E, eh?"

"Ke tempat Yang Mulia Cao Pi"

"He, hei! A, aku tidak minta!"

Xiahou Dun segera menyeretku, hoi... Kenapa kalian inggin aku minta maaf begitu keras? Aku, aku bukannya tidak mau minta maaf, tapi... Aku belum pernah minta maaf sebelumnya... Atau sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengucap ini.

"Disini tempatnya, berharap kamu tidak mengatakan hal yang buruk, sampai nanti" ucap Xiahou Dun.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Rio. Jika kamu... Masih hidup..." tambah Mi Yan beranjak pergi bersama sama Xiahou Dun.

Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop. Mereka hanya mau mempermainkanku saja. Hah, tidakkah ada yang normal disini...? Seketika, seseorang segera menepuk pundakku, aku spontan berbalik dan melihat... Cao Pi? Benarkan?

"Sedang apa kamu? Mau mencuri?" tanyanya dingin.

"Jika kamu memperbolehkan" sahutku, lagi lagi aku spontan menjadi kurang ajar.

"Hmp, minggri dari jalanku"

Cao Pi mendorongku menjauh dari pintu. Rasanya ingin menebas kepalanya dengan pedang ini... Sudahlah, aku berbalik kearah pintu keluar.

"Aku hanya datang untuk minta maaf" ucapku kembali berjalan.

"... Tentu"

Heh? Tentu? Jadi aku benar benar berhasil meminta maaf? Tunggu, kenapa aku malah terlalu ke... Agh, aku makin lama makin aneh saja! A, apapun itu, wajahku memanas. Meminta maaf benar benar sesulit ini ya... (*Lihat dia, dia Tsundere... - Author dibuang)

Aku berjalan melewati tangga, dan terjadi hal paling terkenal(?) dihidupku, aku jatuh lagi dari tangga. Didepan banyak begitu orang, apapun itu. Aku berdiri dan menyapu debu debu.

"Apa kamu baik baik saja?" tanya seseorang, aku menoleh dan... Oh, Mei Xujie.

"Saya kaget kamu belum mati" ucap Guo Jia.

"Tutup mulutmu" ucapku.

"..."

"Tu, Tuan Guo Jia... Jangan marah... Dia memang seperti ini..."

"Kamu kenal dia, Xujie?"

"Tentu saja, tadi ia ada di ruang tamu Istana"

"Saya tidak lihat"

"Itu lebih baik, dan aku juga tidak melihat wajahmu" ucapku.

"Bo, bocah ini..." Guo Jia mulai terlihat kesal.

"Ku, kumohon jangan bertengkar disini!" bentak Mei Xujie.

"..."

"Jadi, Rio apa kamu baik baik saja?"

"Ya, sudah jadi habitat" jawabku.

"Ha, habitat? Ma, maksudmu kamu selalu jatuh dari tangga?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kalian sendiri, kenapa bawa banyak buku?"

Mei Xujie dan Guo Jia saling bertatapan. Ya, Mei Xujie dan Guo Jia sedang membawa buku tebal dan cukup banyak, mungkin 4-6 buku...

"Kami mau merayakan kemenangan peperangan Xia Pi, kami mau membuat pesta teh..." ucap Mei Xujie (Baca di Blue Butterfly: special edition chap 1, milik Scarlet 'n blossom)

"Ya, apa kamu mau ikut?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Tidak terima kasih" ucapku.

"Kena- oh ya..."

"Ya, aku benci teh"

"Tapi, kamu berharap mempunyai kebun teh sendiri kan?" tanya Mei Xujie. Glek, dia menyimak semua perkataanku.

"I, itu masa lalu yang lama!" bentakku.

"Kupikir kamu lebih ke Cao Pi, ternyata kamu cukup feminin..." tambah Guo Jia jujur.

"Diam! Di-Am! Jika aku ikut membuat, kalian akan diam!?"

"Haha, tentu..." ucap Mei Xujie tersenyum.

Geez, apa yang kukatakan tadi... Muncul dimulutku secara spontan. Aku selalu bereaksi tiap mendengar orang mengatakan bahwa aku ini 'Feminin' aku bukan perempuan, aku laki laki. Ini cuma karena rambut dan umurku saja... Apapun itu... Aku ikut... Aku sudah mengatakannya...

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih Cao Pi, kamu sangat baik ternyata.  
Cao Pi: hmp, memangnya orang seperti apa aku bagimu?  
Wa: kau tahu... *ditebas pedang*


	5. Chapter 5: Kebencian

Ups, saat membaca chapter sebelumnya, wa mendapatkan kesalahan teknis. Akan wa perbaiki sekarang! *go*

Aiko Ishikawa:

Ya, Mi Yan tidak bodoh kok, seperti kata Nee-san kan, Mi Yan itu polos. Lagipula Xiahou Dun juga gak ngerti itu apa, muehehe... *dimusou*  
GuavaJ Wa-san juga selalu takut denganku, Ishida-san...  
Wa: wa hanya trauma olehmu!  
Aupu: Tengkyu!

Sarasion:

Xiahou Dun: apa? Kenapaaaa?  
Wa: udah, kan cuma dibaca... Sehari penuh lho... *dimusou*pasti hapal *ngancungin jempol*  
Rio: kata kata itu untukku, atau untuk si dingin itu?  
Wa: Si dingin itu lebih mirip kau mengejek dirimu sendiri *ditebas* Tengkyu!

Khazuya Michimoto:

*ketawa liat Xiahou Dun jadi murid*  
Aupu: kasihan, belajar bahasa inggris itu menyenangkan lho tapi...  
Wa: yup benar, tunggu. Kok ada karakter lain? Ouh, dari game ya... *plak*  
Aupu: Tengkyu!

Scarlet 'n Blossom:

Haha, maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan Fic Nee-chan.  
Wa: wa pasti akan suruh Xujie buatkan teh untuk Nee-chan dan Nii-san!  
Aupu: *tendang Wa* ITU OC-NYA TAU!  
Wa: tau kok... Tengkyu!

Evil Red Thorn:

Rio: aku bukan Tsundere!  
Wa: kalau begitu berhentilah berbicara ala Tsundere! *tendang Rio*  
Rio: tch.  
Wa: Tengkyu!

* * *

Chapter 5: Kebencian  
Genre: Humor/Adventure  
Rate: K+  
WARNING:Dynasty Warriors belong to KOEI  
Aupu: tumben pendek? *digiling*  
Summary: Aku menyerah, walau takut tapi aku sudah mengatakannya... Terserah aku mau menyalahkan siapapun. Bukan urusanmu!

.

.

.

_"Tiap kali perwaktu jantungku mulai berdetak kencang"_

_"Dengan enggan, kita masih diri kita sendiri"_

_"Dan menjaga ruang pribadi dari tersesat"_

Aku masih mengikuti Mei Xujie dan Guo Jia. Aku masih memikirkan Perkataan Xiahou Dun, yang ada hubungannya dengan Cao Pi. Semua orang dingin memiliki masa lalu yang kasihan. Cao Pi juga dingin, apa dia memiliki masa lalu yang lebih buruk dariku?

Kini aku kembali berpikir kenapa aku mengurusi orang yang baru saja memukuli-ku... Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan menghela nafas.

"Tadi saya lihat kamu ke ruang Yaang Mulia Cao Pi, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Guo Jia tanpa melirik kearahku.

"Ya, saat pertama kali bertemu, dia memukuliku. Xiahou Dun dan Mi Yan menyuruhku untuk minta maaf kepadanya" ucapku.

"Saya tidak pernah melihat Yang Mulia memukul orang lain selain Mi Yan..." ucap Guo Jia tersenyum kecil.

"Itu bukan lolucon, hentikan senyuman mengerikan itu" ucapku menusuk.

"Ke-kejam! Ti, tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan itu kepadaku!" ucap Guo Jia terkejut.

"Ini menurutku, diam dan jangan banyak bicara denganku!"

"Hah, Rio sangat mencerminkan Yang Mulia Cao Pi ya..." ucap Mei Xujie.

"Benar, dari awal saya sudah menduganya..." tambah Guo Jia meletakkan tangannya dibawah dagu.

"Bisa berhenti samakan aku dengannya!? Kalian tidak punya hak untuk membicarakan itu!" bentakku.

"Itu semakin kejam... Seperti Yang Mulia Cao Pi..." ucap Guo Jia penuh keyakinan.

Aku berhenti berbicara. Semua omonganku hanya akan membuatnya mengatakan aku sama dengan Cao Pi, Cao Pi, dan Cao Pi(*Cao Pi cuma satu orang, Rio-ditebas) tapi jika aku sama dengan orang lain... Tapi kenapa dengan 'Dia' aku tidak memiliki banyak persamaan? Replica...

CKLEK!

Mei Xujie membuka pintu dan terlihat disana banyak wanita wanita yang sibuk memasak, padahal makanan dimeja sudah sangat banyak. Ini dapur terluas yang pernah kulihat selama sejarah hidupku.

"Nah... Baiklah... Teh ini, hm..." gumam Xujie sambil membuka buka salah satu buku.

"..." aku hanya menatap.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku berpikir tadi warna matamu biru. Ternyata cokelat ya..." ucapku, yakin saat aku bertemu dengannya warna matanya biru.

"Bukankah aneh? Jika cokelat dianggap biru?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Cerewet, aku tidak berbicara kepadamu" ucapku kasar.

"Kamu lagi lagi mengatakan hal yang kejam..."

"Benar-benar mirip dengan-"

"Stop! Kenapa kalian selalu menyamakan-ku dengan Cao Pi!?" tanyaku.

"Yang Mulia Cao Pi bersifat dingin" ucap Mei Xujie.

"Dan kata katanya kadang cukup menusuk, terutama untuk Jendral rendahan" tambah Guo Jia.

"Jarang tersenyum, apalagi berterima kasih atau meminta maaf"

"... Apa aku terlihat seperti itu ya..." sahutku tidak yakin.

"Tentu" ucap Guo Jia yakin.

"..." aku menghela nafas pasrah. Mungkin memang benar.

"Tapi Yang Mulia Cao Pi meyayangi rakyat rakyat dan jendral jendralnya... Dia tetap akan menjaga nama baik Wei demi Yang Mulia Cao Cao, Ayahnya" ucap Mei Xujie mengambil satu mangkuk di meja lain.

Kalimat terakhir itu sangatlah sempurna. Aku hanya siswa di Sekolah, aku juga bekerja di Cafe dekat Apartemen-ku... Dan, aku hidup penuh kebencian... Aku benci Ayahku yang hilang tiba tiba, aku benci Pamanku yang menjadikanku sebagai objek penilitiannya, dan aku benci Replica-ku yang mengambil segala galanya dariku.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa apa?" tanya Guo Jia saat tahu dia sudah berdiri disampingku.

Aku kaget bukan main, lalu aku menoleh kearahnya. "Jangan mengaggetkanku!" bentakku.

"Rio, jangan berteriak disini, para orang melihatmu" ucap Mei Xujie menaruh beberapa rempah rempah kedalam mangkuk.

"Tapi aku benar benar kaget bukan main..." ucapku menepuk dadaku dan menghela nafas.

"Maaf, tapi wajahmu dari tadi terlihat cemberut, apa kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Ya, soal kebencian-"

CKLEK!

Pintu dapur kembali terbuka, terlihat pria dengan rambut ponytail rendah berwarna hitam, dan wajah dingin yang memang aslinya begitu. Ouh hoh, itu Cao Pi-kah... Bahkan Cao Pi menganggu-ku. Tatapan Cao Pi mengarah pertama kali kearahku. Aku yang menyadarinya hanya bisa tetap berdiri didekar Xujie dan Guo Jia.

"Oh, itu kamu lagi... Saya kesini seperti mencarimu saja" ucap Cao Pi terlihat jelas bahwa ia menyalahkan diriku.

"Ini bukan salahku, kau yang selalu muncul tiba tiba secara tidak jelas" ucapku ketus. Ya, aku dan dia sudah bertemu tiga kali hari ini.

"..." Cao Pi mengeluarkan aura seramnya, kita sebut itu Deathglare.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia Cao Pi?" tanya Mei Xujie menghentikan aktifitasnya membuat teh.

"Saya mencari Guo Jia, anda tidak boleh kabur dari tugas-mu mengecek keadaan Kerajaan Wei" ucap Cao Pi.

"Saya berharap anda memperbolehkan saya libur... Jarang jarang saya bisa bersama Nona Xujie..." ucap Guo Jia agak memelas.

"Tidak" jawab Cao Pi singkat, ketat, jujur, dan teliti(?)

"Hah, ya sudahlah..." ucap Guo Jia malas lalu keluar dari Dapur bersama Cao Pi.

Mei Xujie kembali mengaduk isi isi di dalam mangkuk. Ia hebat dalam hal ini ya. Seperti Ibu... Hebat dalam teh saja, dan menjagaku...

"Tuan Guo Jia benar benar aneh ya" ucap Mei Xujie tiba tiba.

"Aku tidak peduli" ucapku, menghela nafas.

"Masih memikirkan Ibu-mu? Itu bukan salah Ibu-mukan?"

"Apa kau bisa diam mengatakan seolah olah kau mengetahuiku...?"

"Baiklah..."

Aku meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja dan menghela nafas. Apa perkataanku tadi terlalu kasar ya... Tapi ini memang diriku. Pembenci dan dingin, selama aku mengetahui bahwa ia ada didunia ini... Sifatku selamanya tidak akan berubah...

Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

* * *

Kalian pasti tahu siapa siapa Replica-nya jika pernah membaca fic wa yang dulu, muehehe.  
Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
